Derby
Derby is the deuteragonist of Mr. Young, though he has somewhat more of an antagonistic side in the series. Adam's childhood friend and prankster. He is Slab's main victim and thinks very little of school. Personality Derby is often upbeat and fun, but he can be dumb and wacky. He is a class clown, who loves to pull pranks and joke around. He doesn't like school, and said the only reason he came to high school was for the cheerleaders. He is unsuccessful with the ladies, even though he thinks he is a ladies man (he calls himself a Don Juan). He has a good relationship with Adam, is a frenemy with Slab, and has a crush on Ivy. It is also shown that he is selfish when it comes to money, as he only helped Adam with the stolen report in Mr. Dog only because he heard the prize would be $1,000,000. Apparently, he is somewhat of a transvestite, as shown in some episodes including Mr. Matchmaker, Mr. Marvelous, Mr. Picture Day, Mr. Space (half his body), and Mr. Scooter. Relationships Adam Derby often doesn't really pay attention to Adam, and falls asleep in class when Adam is teaching. Derby sometimes tries to get Adam to leave the school, and sometimes asissts Slab while doing it. But, nevertheless, he still counts on Adam to help him, saying that he knows he is irresponsible, but expects more from Adam . Derby sometimes goes along with Adam's plans, though, like when Adam suggested they join the ballet class, it turned out being to Derby's advantage. Slab Slab and Derby have a 'fox in a henhouse' kind of relationship. Derby is known for being Slab's main bullying target, Slab puts him in a trash can every single day. In the episode Mr. Honest, it is revealed Derby thinks Slab is a big, dumb idiot, but that he thinks of him as a friend, and Slab feels the same way. Ivy Derby has been known to have a massive crush on Ivy. Adam is sometimes offended and grossed out that Derby has a crush on his sister, but Derby doesn't care. He has tried do many things to seduce her; in Mr. Roboto, he auditioned to be Ivy's fake boyfriend. In Mr. Talent Show, he did a magic trick with Ivy and described her as his 'beautiful assistant'. And in Mr. Honest, Derby tried to get Ivy to take off all her clothes. Ivy is grossed out by him, but that's not gonna stop him. Principal Tater Derby is sometimes friends with Principal Tater, but often, he pranks him as the "Gagmeister General", who is in fact, himself, but Principal Tater is not convinced it is him. Trivia *He did ballet and was the main role, the Prince in Swan Lake. *He is not very bright. *He carries around a prank kit, as he loves pranks. *His nana lost a foot in a vacuum cleaner accident, and keeps it in a box under the sink. *He attendedly wears lots of unusual costumes in several episodes, including crossdressing. Sometimes for no real reason. *He is afraid of Leprechaun costumes. ("Mr. Picture Day") *He has a lot of fun on "Pixel City". *He does not take typing class to type, but to download "saucy" videos. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Students